User talk:Ozcaro
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Charlie Nelson page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 10:30, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 03:09, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Country Flags In my last message on Community Central, I thought if I explain templates, it would help you. So I apologize for doing the opposite with additions like hover and page link which made them unnecessary more confusing! Flags are a form of photo. To use in a wikia, they have to be included in the wikia's photos. I notice that you have not added any yet so that is the first priority. I looked on the internet and found www.freeflagicons.com which has round flags. So I can a set up a system, I have worked through the Oldest living people page and added flags for most of the countries. I have named the flags using your 3 letter code to make them easier to use or locate. I have missed PRI, FGUY, UVI as I do not know which countries are these. How to add a photo on the wikia Copy photo The easiest way is to copy a flag/photo from your computer. So the first step is to add it to your computer if you are using an flag/photo from the internet * place the mouse cursor over the flag/photo * right click on your mouse * a list should appear and mid-table should be Save Image As.... * left click that option which should take you to your Pictures File on your computer * In FILE NAME, I rename the flag/photo to the name I will call it on wikia (makes adding to the wikia quicker) Load photo * in the navigator at the top of page, click PHOTO * in the next screen, click ADD A PHOTO * click BROWSE which should open up in your Pictures File * click on the flag/photo you want to add to the wikia * its name should appear in the FILE NAME. click OPEN * this takes you back to wikia and click UPLOAD PHOTO How to add a flag onto a page Using traditional method : click the PHOTO icon and select the flag/photo. On the second screen gives you the option to reduce the size. Then click ADD PHOTO. So using USA Flag with size set at 24px, this would appear on the page as . THUMB means it will appear on the right side so has to be removed. Using template : Removing THUMB everytime is time-consuming. The size of these flags are 64px whilst the flags on my wikia is 18px so the flags are too large for use within the Oldest living people table. So I have created a simple Template:Flag (no alignment, no hover name, no page link). I have included instructions on Template:Flag should you decide to use it. As this replaces your USA Flag template, I have tested it on the Oldest living people page. I thought that 18px was too small so set at 24 px . I have put everything in Category:Templates:Country Flags * the template * the flag/photos When you add more flags, I hope you will put them in this category so easier to locate. You create a page Templates:Country Flags. It is nolonger needed, so please delete so it does not get confused with the category of the same name. ::Again, thanks a million for your help. I must've overlooked the part about uploading the flag images, lol, but I have understood the concept now. PRI is for Puerto Rico, while UVI (United States Virgin Islands) and FGUY (French Guiana) were just my temporary made up abbrevations for the countries/regions. It's all fixed now. You know, this Wikia was started way back in 2007/2008, yet no one had taken initiative to fix these basic templates. It's starting to look much neater now. Cheers! Ozcaro (talk) 22:50, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Merging Since this wiki is older, and I believe has a better name, I think we should merge the "Oldest People" wiki that I created in 2010: http://oldestpeople.wikia.com/. — AMK152 (Wall • ) 03:20, December 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, in the beginning, I was unsure which one to edit in. I started out in your Wiki before moving here after a while. Since I was the only active editor here, it gave me the chance to make improvements without any disturbances. By merging, do you mean manually or is there function for doing that? Also, I think a few of the editors at "Oldest People" should be notified about a merge. I agree that it's better to "centralize" information; especially since Wikipedia is in a anti-longevity mood these days. Lol. Ozcaro (talk) 12:26, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :::You got that right. Wikipedia has really been in the anti-longevity mood for years. I created the Oldest People wiki in 2010. I am glad there are others interested in bringing the information to Wikia. As far as the URL/name, I think Gerontology works best. I am going to notify all active contributors there. I can actually export all articles and bring them over here. I will do that as soon as the rest of the contributors are okay with it. — AMK152 (Wall • ) 03:30, December 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::I have notified users who have contributed to the Oldest People Wiki this year. I don't think there will be opposition, but I will give it a few days and see. I have already begun exporting the articles onto my computer, but I need sysop to import them. — AMK152 (Wall • ) 03:38, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Databases I have created this page: Gerontology Wiki:Databases and have tested templates to store data all in one place. Since the wiki is expected to have different kinds of lists with the same people in multiple lists, I thought it would be easier to store the basic data in one place, then all we need for each list is the rank and name of each person. Let me know what you think or if you have any other ideas as to what kind of data we could store on these pages. — AMK152 (Wall • ) 03:46, December 28, 2014 (UTC) ::It looks good so far. Once I get familiar with the various codes and templates, I'll start using them. Btw, welcome to the 110 Club.Ozcaro (talk) 00:19, December 29, 2014 (UTC) :::*I did a little bit more work recently. Template:Deceased-verified has information on all verified supercentenarians who are deceased, so this works on those pages so far. I have added a template to Aarne Arvonen and Jiroemon Kimura. This only works for deceased verified supercentenarians so far. I put the information on how to use the template here: Gerontology Wiki:People. — AMK152 (Wall • ) 02:19, January 10, 2015 (UTC) You are a good man. Richard Monkey 12:27, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Disruptive editor Could you please sort out this extremely disruptive and annoying editor. He was the one you dealt with earlier today. He is just trying to sabotage this wiki. I'm trying to do something about it, but every time I've said something to him he basically ignores me. And he's been trying to blame ME for writing HIS disrespectful messages. Richard Monkey (talk) 17:53, September 5, 2015 (UTC) And it was HIM who wrote the statement above. He keeps on going on about this 'Andrew Hatch is a good man therefore he is 116' nonsense. Richard Monkey (talk) 17:55, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :The problem is that everytime I block an IP address, he comes back with a slightly different one. Also, he seems to have created a HUGE amount of Wikia accounts in 2013. Once one account is blocked, he brings on the next one. I have to admit, it is a bit amusing to observe someone with clearly no life at all. The last resort would be to make "admins only" protected pages that I feel are of extra importance, like I did for Emma Morano. At least for the time being; he will get tired eventually. Btw, here's a block log: http://gerontology.wikia.com/wiki/Special:BlockList Ozcaro (talk) 18:04, September 5, 2015 (UTC) ::I've done an IP range block across this Wikia that (hopefully) will prevent him from making any edits as an anonymous editor. Basically, any IP variation that begins with the numbers 65.49.14 should be disabled now. This also includes the usage of any registered accounts that come from a computer with this IP address. Ozcaro (talk) 16:28, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Comment Greetings, I originally joined the Gerontology Wiki in 2007. I have not been active for some time. However, given the recent changes on Wikipedia, I think it's time for me to get more involved. We need to run the Gerontology Wiki as "Wikipedia for supercentenarian fans" but we also need to temper the enthusiasm a bit with a standard of age validation required for "records". I don't mind claims being listed as "longevity claims" but it would be better if we maintained five categories of data: validated, pending, unvalidated (110-114), unvalidated longevity claims (115-129), and unvalidated longevity myths (130+). I'd also like to quickly get re-acqainted with those who are running things here operationally. I know the owner, but that's not enough...I'm more interested in the day-to-day operations. It appears that you have taken the lead in blocking vandalism here, which is a plus. I will also be involved in this, but as you can see my recent foray into that area resulted in a misunderstanding. I should have signed the above post Ryoung122 (talk) 21:01, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Greetings, What's the Wikia difference between "bureaucrat" and "administrator"?Ryoung122 (talk) 03:20, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :Hi, ryoung122. It’s good to see you return to editing this Wikia. I’m the 110 Club member OscarLake. Back in 2014, when I first edited here, this place was more or less abandoned. Part of the problem was that there were no functioning templates for updating ages. So, I ”adopted” the Gerontology Wikia in order to do a major cleanup, which seems to have worked since more and more editors are joining, and improving, the project. I generally agree with the proposed five categories; perhaps the birth country has to be taken into consideration for the ”unvalidated (110-114)” group. I’d be more inclined to mix an unverified 110-year old from France with the validated data than someone of the same (ostensible) age from Nepal. I closely follow the ongoing claims research on Yahoo WOP Goup so I have sort of an idea which unverified claims are backed up with strong enough evidence and which aren't. The goal is to make the encyclopedia as professional as possible and in accordance with the scientific methodology that gerontology adheres to. The potential is there but it will take some time to fullfill it. Regarding the difference between a bureaucrat and an administrator, here is a helpful page. Ozcaro (talk) 04:42, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Deleting Inappropriate Page Articles Ozcaro, I've noticed that some editors have been creating inappropriate page articles, such as this one "Richard Money". I deleted the content but the entire article needs to be deleted. I'm not big on deleting marginal material but this was clearly nothing more than an insult page. Even if it wasn't, the topic is not notable in any way. 18:31, September 28, 2015 (UTC) List of male supercentenarians Can you help clean this article up? Part of the issue is that it is "format-intensive"...I've tried several times and my browser keeps crashing. Look at the Denzo Ishisaki entry, for example... also, the Mathew Beard case dates to 2003, not 2013. 18:52, September 28, 2015 (UTC) :To be honest, I have difficulties with the formatting of that page as well. It's based on a database created by AMK so he's probably the best person to ask for help. Cheers. Ozcaro (talk) 16:09, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey there :) Ät skit och dö din jävla fitta Please, don't ban me :( It are just a mistaek. Richard Monkey needs a mentor Greetings, "RichardMonkey" is a very young editor here and, while he's "not" a vandal, it's clear to me that his editing quality needs improvement...including issues of grammar, article writing, etc. Also, his editing style needs improvement...he is just trying to force everything his way, even when he's in the wrong, and is not being communicative. I suggest you talk to him about the need to respect authority and not simply undo edits of admins without talking to the admin first (unless it's an obvious error). Also, let me say this: Lia's grammar seems better than RichardMonkey's and English isn't even her first language.Ryoung122 (talk) Sockpuppet List for "Andrew is Amazing" troll Ozcaro, if it has not been done already, I suggest we make a "sockpuppet list" of all the accounts linked to the "Andrew is Amazing" troll.Ryoung122 (talk) 15:32, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Admin rights re-instated Greetings, With you indicating that you wished to return from retirement, I have restored your admin rights. Let me know if you have any issues.Ryoung122 (talk) 02:32, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, I appreciate it! I ultimately decided not to do a "Francesco Schettino" and abandon the whole project. Ozcaro (talk) 15:30, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Please research "block new article creation" by anonymous IP adddresses I deleted 14 vandalism pages created within the last 24 hours. Having to individually delete each one isn't the long-term solution. Please check with WIkia to see if we can upgrade the protection level for new article/page/file creation. Thanks.Ryoung122 (talk) 15:14, November 25, 2015 (UTC) :I'll look into it, Robert. Preventing anonymous IP addresses from editing existing articles is easy, but I'm not entirely sure about new content creation. Ozcaro (talk) 15:30, November 25, 2015 (UTC) DON'T UNDO MY BLOCKS WITHOUT DISCUSSING IT FIRST WITH ME OR 110 CLUB FOUNDERS Ozcaro, while I respect your normal editing prowess, one reason, I believe, that you've been targeted by vandals is that you have been TOO SOFT. A block can be both to protect the Wiki and a learning experience for the one being blocked. Undoing blocks without discussing it first with bureaucrats is not appropriate.Ryoung122 (talk) 14:36, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :ryoung122, I have blocked nearly 70 accounts during my time here, so I somewhat disagree that I've been too soft towards the vandal(s). I have zero tolerance for that, and a block list to prove it. However, it is true that I have a more lenient attitude towards editors that are generally good contributors but "misbehave" from time to time. I should have discussed it with you first, I agree, but I figured that Jim's and mine advices regarding photo insertions would suffice in terms of learning experience for the future. It was a judgment call on my behalf, but I realize that it could undermine the authority of the person making the block in the first place. So, lesson learned. Speaking of photos (and me being stricter), I wonder if we have legal right (fair use) to add any kind of image to the Wikia, considering the commercial nature of all Wikias? But that's for another discussion some other time...Ozcaro (talk) 16:42, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Regarding Photos Because Wikia is an open-source format and no one is claiming copyright to it, we don't need to worry about image fair use. If someone objects to our image use, we'll remove it.Ryoung122 (talk) 19:03, December 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Note: that might not be "de jure" true, but it's "de facto" true. Note that with a website such as www.grg.org, each photo has a source and either a permission to use or a fair-use rationale. If someone asks the GRG to remove a photo, we do so there. Because we can't really control who all adds material to the Gerontology Wiki (we can delete material afterwards, yes), it's not practically worth it for us to attempt to track the uploads. But it would be good practice for those who do upload photos to cite sources.Ryoung122 (talk) 19:06, December 7, 2015 (UTC)